<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paris by schofieldelicate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097724">Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate'>schofieldelicate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019), blakefield - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love, M/M, giggly blake, proposal, they love each other and that's all that matters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have a week off. Can we go to Paris, Scho?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake &amp; William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is probably not very good, but idk i was just feeling the whole "Lovebirds in Paris" thing?</p><p> </p><p>will  reread it later :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have a week off. Can we go to Paris, Scho?” Blake said with a big grin, sitting down next to William Schofield. Schofield slowly rubbed his eyes, just having woken up from a nap. He wasn’t sure if he understood the boy correctly. </p><p>“Paris? Don’t you want to go back home?” He asked with a groggy voice, pulling Blake closer to him and taking his hand in his. He slowly rubbed the back of his hand, enjoying Blake’s softness. </p><p>“No, London is always rainy”, the younger boy replied, scrunching his nose adorably. </p><p>“Besides, when they told me we’d be stationed in France, I was expecting the French Riviera and us drinking some good wine - maybe even champagne - and living in those pretty castles. I want to enjoy the French lifestyle for at least a week”, he went on, giggling lightly. Schofield rubbed his finger over Tom’s back of his hand, smiling fondly. </p><p>“Blake, this is the war” he chuckled, only earning a little, adorable pout from the younger boy. </p><p>“Hm. But can we try to forget that for a couple of days?” Schofield could never say no to anything Blake said. If Blake wanted him to run over no man's land, Schofield would do it. Without thinking about it twice. </p><p>“For you? Always.”</p><p>A couple of days later, Blake jumped out of the old train that had brought them all the way to Paris. Schofield quickly followed, taking Blake’s hand in his; he didn’t want to lose the younger boy in the busy train station. Men in uniform were running around, trying to catch a train home or to the trenches. </p><p>“We’re in Paris!”, Blake exclaimed happily, grinning from ear to ear. Schofield nodded lightly, pulling at Blake’s hand and moving through the people. They only had a couple of days and Schofield wanted to enjoy ever minute of it with his lover. </p><p>“Our hotel is in the 7th arrondissement”, Schofield said, trying his best in carefully pronouncing the French word. Schofield had always been good at French, which would make their little journey in the French capital easier. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you convinced colonel Mackenzie to get us this hotel”, he added, looking at Blake with adoration. Clearly Schofield was not the only one who couldn’t resist Blake’s charm. </p><p>“I have my uses”, the brown haired boy smirked, following Schofield out of the train station. The sun was shining golden on Paris and Schofield was immediately taken aback. It was beautiful. All the buildings were built in the “Haussmann” style as he had learned from a French soldier, made out of beautiful, light stone. Women in fancy clothes were on the streets, walking their dogs.  </p><p>After a while, Schofield’s gaze fell on Blake, who looked around with fascination. </p><p>“I already love it”, he whispered, turning to Schofield. Fondly, Schofield brushed his finger over his lover’s cheek, giving him a big smile. </p><p>“Let’s find our hotel”, Schofield replied, pressing a little kiss on Blake’s nose when no one was looking. </p><p>Finding their hotel was harder than Schofield initially thought. Apparently, his French skills weren’t that great, making it hard for the couple to find their way around. After going everywhere than where they should be going, Schofield finally saw the sign to their hotel. </p><p>“Finally! I have walked for this long; not even in the bloody war”, Blake chuckled, clearly happy to have arrived. They slowly opened the door, entering the little French hotel. It was quite dusty and narrow but somehow managed to look very lovable. </p><p>The man quickly gave them the key after the mentioned their names and they walked up the narrow, little stairs to the third floor. As soon as Schofield opened the door, Blake rushed to the bed, letting himself fall on it. He immediately sighed, clearly very content, and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Join me, Scho”, he whispered barely opening his eyes and Schofield just chuckled, walking to the window. He slowly opened it, not regretting his action. The view was breathtaking: they could see right to the Eiffel Tower and the gardens around it.</p><p>“No baby, join me”, he replied and heard the sheets move, Blake getting up. Slowly, Blake laid his hands on Schofield’s waist and looked out of the window.</p><p>“I still can’t believe they managed to build this thing”, Blake said with fascination and pressed a little kiss behind William’s ear, making his heart flutter. This moment was all too perfect: he was in the most romantic city in the world with the love of his life, looking at the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>The blonde man slowly turned around and cupped Blake’s face, giving him a little kiss.</p><p>“I can’t wait to lay in bed with you, but let’s go eat first, alright?”, he muttered into the curly haired boy’s ear, pressing little kisses on his cheeks in between his sentences. Blake immediately nodded, taking Schofield’s hand in his and walking to the door. Schofield quickly grabbed his wallet, following close behind as he always did. </p><p>They quickly found their way to a bakery, buying a baguette and a couple of parties - Tom absolutely loved chocolate croissants - and walked to the Eiffel Tower. Blake was skipping in front of William, while he was carrying everything; but Schofield didn’t mind. Seeing Blake this happy was all he cared about.</p><p>The younger boy quickly rushed to an empty bench, sitting down and looking around with big eyes. He looked as happy as a child in a candy store. There were many people around them, but no one could have cared less about the two men. Everyone was staring at the Iron lady, looking over Paris. She might have been build over 20 years ago, but she was still quite the tourist attraction. Something about her just never got old, somehow.</p><p>Schofield sat down next to his lover, handing him one of his pastries, which Blake immediately took a big bite off. There was chocolate all over his face that Schofield couldn’t help but laugh. He quickly wiped it away, licking off his fingers. It tasted godly - Schofield had completely forgotten what real food tastes like.</p><p>“Do you want a bite?”, Blake asked with a cute smile, having probably seen Schofield expression, but the older man quickly shook his head.<br/>
“No, my love”, he replied with a little smile, getting a piece of paper out of his back pocket. These were some recommendations of the French soldier he talked to and Schofield wanted to check off every place on his little list since he was pretty sure that he would never come back to Paris.</p><p>“When you’re done we are going to Montmartre”, Schofield decided, folding the paper delicately. He had always wanted a sketch of his lover to keep close to his heart. Blake nodded, biting into the second pastry, a content expression on his face. He looked too peaceful and happy - Schofield decided that Blake should always look like that. </p><p>A couple of moments later, Schofield and Blake were walking up the many stairs to the Sacre Coeur. Blake was slightly out of breath, following the older boy with a bit of distance. </p><p>He was grumbling something about Paris being “one big mountain” but Schofield just laughed, taking the boy’s hand. </p><p>“It’s going to be worth it”, he chuckled fondly, slightly tapping Blake’s booty to get him to move. Which didn’t really work out because the adorable boy just raised his brows at Schofield, knowingly. </p><p>“Always finding excuses to touch my bum”, he said under his breath, licking his lips. Schofield rolled his eyes, taking his hand into his instead. </p><p>“Shut up, baby, and let’s go”, he giggled, getting Blake to move reluctantly. Schofield decided that Blake was a little lazy and that he absolutely loved this about him. </p><p>The quickly went to a painter, who drew a quick little sketch of Blake. Schofield adored the drawing; he managed to put Blake’s love for life and pureness on paper. Blake decided that he also wanted a drawing of his lover, a fact that made Schofield’s heart bloom. They really did love each other, and Schofield had thought he’d never find real love. </p><p>Schofield quickly put the drawings in his tin box, following Blake into another bakery. After buying Blake another chocolate croissant, the couple walked to the stairs in front of the Sacre Coeur and sat down. The sun was slowly setting, shining golden on the beautiful skyline of Paris.</p><p>Schofield moved close to his lover, letting the younger boy lean his head on his shoulder and intertwine their fingers. It was perfect in every way possible. Every cell of Schofield was so in love with Blake, he knew he’d never love anyone as much as he did love Blake. </p><p>“I wanna marry you”, Blake said out of the blue, raising his gaze to his lover. Schofield immediately stopped breathing, looking at Blake in shock. He couldn’t have heard that correctly; there is no way. </p><p>“W-what?”, the blonde man stuttered, his eyes open wide. Blake only giggled, pressing his lips on Schofield’s hand. </p><p>“I said I want to marry you”, he repeated, giving Schofield his adorable smile. </p><p>I want to marry you. Blake wanted to marry him? How on earth-?</p><p>“There is no such thing as a marriage between two men”, Schofield answered, getting a little eye roll from Blake. </p><p>“And yet I want to marry you anyways”, he answered, moving closer to Schofield. He quickly touched Schofield’s nose, licking over his lips.</p><p>“Except if you don’t want to marry me”, he added quieter when Schofield didn’t react immediately. He was too in shock. In fact, William Schofield wanted nothing more than to marry the younger boy. Hell, he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than this action.</p><p>Quickly, Schofield let go of Blake’s hand, seeing the boy’s worried expression.</p><p>“I want to do this properly”, he decided, getting on one knee in front of Blake. The worried expression slowly left Blake’s beautiful face, making space for an adorable, loving smile.</p><p>“Even though there is no way we can actually get married”, Schofield started, being the realistic pessimist he always was, “I know that I want to marry you. Blake, the moment I saw you, you changed my life. You are my reason to wake up, my reason to keep fighting, my reason to believe that there is any good in this world. I can’t imagine a life without you; I can’t even imagine a day without you. So, will you give me the honor of marrying me?”</p><p>Schofield had barely ended his little speech when Blake was already screaming “Yes! Yes! Yes!” and falling into Schofield’s arm. Quickly, Schofield pulled the younger boy closer to himself, pressing soft kisses on his neck. They didn’t even have a ring but they didn’t care. They belonged to each other and that was something that would never change.</p><p>A couple of hours and drinks later, the two lovers found their way back to their tiny hotel room. As soon as Blake had managed to open the door, Schofield pushed his fiancé against the door, peppering little kisses all over his jaw, neck and opening the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>“I love you so much”, he whispered, carrying the adorable boy to their bed.</p><p>And when Schofield way laying on top of Blake, slowly moving up and down, his hands tangled into his locks, soft moans escaping Blake’s pretty mouth - Schofield was sure that this was the closest to heaven he’ll ever get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you find it in your heart to comment, i'll love you forever :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>